A god among men
by tdy4234
Summary: Harry has had a hell of a life, he has survived by playing the cards he is dealt. What happens when he hits his breaking point and starts using anything he can get his hands on to win? What happens when magic deals him a new hand? He pimp slaps Mass effect into submission taking shit from no one. Badass!Harry harem!Harry AU!
1. Chapter 1

**It goes without saying that I own nothing that you recognize in this. If I did, I am fairly certain that I'd be out doing some cool shit like driving a tank or riding around in a golden limo. Plz r &r**

Harry Potter has had a hell of a life. The world has never let him off easy. Whether it be his abusive family or the constant threat of death by the hands of a madman and his twisted cult followers.

Our story picks up at the climax of Harry's final confrontation with said madman. They were deadlocked. No one had the upper hand and both were behind cover at the moment preparing for the next volley of deadly spells. _This is it. All the horcruxes are gone, he is all that's left_ Harry thought. He had an ace up his sleeve, or rather an ace on his hip. An ace that went unnoticed by everyone since the beginning of the battle of Hogwarts began.

Harry slid his wand into the holster on his wrist and reached around to his left hip. His fingers brushed against the rubberized handle of the weapon he had went to great deal to understand and become familiar with. He pulled it out of its holster admiring the shiny steel finish on the eight inch barrel. If there was one thing the Americans certainly did well it was guns.

The irony was almost palatable to Harry. The world's single most anti muggle being would be struck down by a weapon made by muggles. _I will have to write a letter of thanks to Mr Smith and Mr Wesson when this is all over,_ Though Harry as he cracked the revolver open to inspect the rounds in it. After closing it and cocking the hammer back he stood in a crouched position ready to pop up and pump Voldemort's body full of lead.

Tired of waiting Voldemort stood up and offered a taunt "you are nothing boy just as your parents were nothing. The potter line is naught but an insect to be crushed under my heel!"

Harry gritted his teeth and stood up while saying "well Tommy boy I suppose you are right. I may not be strong physically but I surely have more intelligence than the likes of you." As he lined up the sights. Voldemort made to retort as he raised his wand.

" You insolent whel…"

" Shut the fuck up." Harry said as he squeezed the trigger. The round went off with an impressive explosion of light and sound sending seven hundred grains of lead into Riddle's left shoulder all but removing his arm.

The self proclaimed dark Lord screeched in pain using nearly every cuss word in the book and a few colorful new ones that Harry would lock away for a later date.

Voldemort regained his composure and aimed the elder wand at Harry who had the revolver cocked, ready to fire, and aimed between Riddle's eyes. Unfortunately when Riddle casts a spell he has this habit of bringing his wand up to eye level. This habit would prove to be detrimental to his health.

Just as Riddle was about to cast the life ending spell Harry squeezed the trigger again. If one could slow down time they would see the most peculiar of anomalies taking place. The supersonic hunk of lead hit the tip of the wand and caused it to shatter. The magical backlash however did not consume Voldemort, no, it funneled itself into the path that the bullet had just torn through the air. Directly to Harry.

Harry James Potter was hit with the full magical backlash of the most ancient and powerful weapon known to wizardkind. It did not kill him though. Magic by nature is fluid, and to a certain extent, sentient. The magic looked into his soul and saw something. He would never find happiness here. Not here as in this place, but here as in this time. The magic took pity on the young warrior. It contemplated its course of action for a moment then decided that for his selfless actions and unwittingly helping to secure somewhat of a future for magic, the boy was to be christened the champion of magic. This title granted him immense power and the knowledge of every civilization touched by it on this planet and all others in the galaxy. This title has not been spoken since merlin walked the earth. The presence receded from the boy slightly as if admiring it's work. The magic then enveloped the boy and removed him from this time.

Harry woke up leaning against a wall in a strange place. He took in his surroundings it was very metallic and industrial. One thing did capture his attention though. Three creatures that he had never seen before had another who was wearing a helmet with a purple mask and was most definitely female cornered cowering in fear. Harry quickly checked his pistol. One bullet. Cursing himself for forgetting to reload before shooting Voldemort, that meant only one thing: these ugly bastards were going to have to share.

 **Alright people this is an idea I hatched while I was sitting on the pot. I like the idea of using guns on Voldemort simply for the irony of it. Harry was using the Smith and Wesson .500 revolver. Lots of people hate it but I, as a bigger fellow, find that I can handle it and quite enjoy shooting it. From shooting it I know that and can assure you with 100% certainty that before the second shot Voldemort was a seriously hurting unit. Please for the love of God review I like reading them. I like reader ideas.**


	2. A shiny new ride

**Still don't have that tank so I guess nothing has changed regarding the ownership of source material.**

Harry looked down at the last bullet in the revolver, cursing himself for not reloading before shooting Voldemort. He knew he didn't have time to pull out his trunk and get more ammo. That only meant one thing: these ugly bastards are going to have to share.

"Hey you miserable son of a bitch! Leave her alone!" He said as he began to charge at them. The larger one of the three hoisted what appeared to be a rifle in an aggressive manner.

Harry didn't flinch though and continued his charge. He closed the distance a lot quicker than he would have normally and the creature hesitated, in awe of the human's speed and agility. Harry had never fought close combat prior to this other than a few scuffles when Ron decided to get all high and mighty on him. This was new. Harry's body knew what to do, how to disarm someone with a weapon, his mind could pick out the vital points on the creature's body and began to exploit them. A hard punch in a soft spot near the base of its ribs, a quick swat to the side of the head to disorient then a quick twist, an audible snap and a thump as the body of the thing hit the floor.

Harry looked up at the other two things turned and ran. As they ran Harry pulled out his revolver and aimed, waiting for the heads to line up.

 **CRACK! THUMP!**

And the two were dispatched. Harry grinned maniacally and blew the smoke from the muzzle of his pistol then holstered it.

Harry turned to the female and walked over offering his hand. She accepted the gesture and he helped her to her feet.

She asked him something in a peculiar language that Harry did not understand. He held up a finger in a way that made her pause. Harry quickly removed his wand and cast a translation charm upon himself.

"My name is Harry potter, who are you and why were those things after you?" He asked

"Thank you so very much, I am forever in your debt. My name is Tali'Zora but you can just call me Tali. As for why they were after me, I have information that needs to make its way to the authorities as soon as possible."

Harry nodded, his mind brimming with questions, questions that did not have higher importance levels than what this girl had just been through and would be pushed to the wayside. Harry was jarred from his thoughts when a new voice spoke

"What is going on here?" It demanded. Harry turned to see three more beings two humans like him but the third was another creature like the one he had executed. Harry immediately jumped into action charging at the creature quickly disarming him and cracking him over the head with the pistol he was now using as a bludgeon.

It was at this point that the owner of the voice that had originally spoken tried to pull Harry away from the creature just barely succeeding to do so before Harry broke its neck too.

"Stop this immediately we mean you no harm!" The second human said. Harry began to stop struggling the creature slowly got to his feet, rubbing his head saying

"Holy shit does he hit hard!"

"I'm going to let you go but if you try to attack Garrus again I won't hesitate to shoot you." Said the woman in the red and grey armor. Harry nodded and the woman released him.

"I am commander Jane Shepard, this is Garrus Vakarian, and Kaidan Alenko

We were responding to a distress call regarding a quarian and some gang members." Looking over Tali's shoulder to see the mangled remains of her attackers he stated "It appears that our work was taken care of."

"You are a commander in the alliance navy?" Tali asked almost eagerly completely forgetting about the corpses behind her.

"Yes I am what can I do for you?" Shepard asked

"I have information that will lead to the conviction of Saren. I would pass it off to you for your superiors to deal with if you'd let me." She said as her omnitool lit up. Harry's eyes widened upon seeing the tool. Strange creatures, weapons, and people, Just where was he?

"I will take the information directly to the council, I have information that could also lead to the arrest of Saren. You should consider sticking with us." Shepard said eyeing her with a look of longing.

"I think it would ever if I stayed with my Savior. Thank you for the offer though. Perhaps we will cross paths again in the future commander." Tali said much to Harry's approval. Harry had seen how Shepard was looking at her.

"Suit yourself I suppose." Shepard said as he turned to walk away with her group in tow.

Tali turned to look at Harry.

"I hope you don't mind me sticking with you. Now that the information has been delivered, I really have nowhere to go." She said fidgeting with her hands. Harry thought on it for a moment, weighing his options. She definitely owed him some answers so he decided.

"Yes you can tag along, but I have some questions that need answering pretty directly." He said as she practically bounced on her feet in glee. It wasn't until this point that he noticed a few key components that make her "quarian", mainly the number of digits she had and the way her legs bowed. She was truly an exotic piece to say the least.

"What do you want to know?" She asked eagerly. Quickly falling into stride with him as he wandered.

"Well to start…"

***Line break*** **because I don't feel like typing dialogue.**

"You mean to tell me that the year is 2183, magical came out of the shadows, we are currently on a giant ancient space station and that I am actually a historical figure? I don't really know how to respond. I am happy that the world doesn't condemn magicals… but all my friends are dead…"

Tali reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. As her hand made contact, Harry's magic flared. So much so that it caused lights in the area to explode.

Tali's hand recoiled very quickly.

"That was peculiar." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Freak power wave aside, what do you plan on doing?" She asked

"I don't know. I'd like to stock up on supplies, can you pilot a ship?" He asked.

"Of course I can pilot a ship you bosh'tet!" She said taking mock offense to his question.

"Alright alright, take it easy! Do you have any idea what the value of gold is in the citadel?" He asked steering her away from the subject of piloting.

"Gold? Isn't that the rare earth metal?" He nodded as she looked up the value of it.

"Due to the fact that it is only found on a few planets the current value is set at two hundred thousand credits per Troy ounce, why do you ask?" Grinning madly he reached into the coinpurse on his hip and pulled out a hand full of galleons. Tali's glowing eyes

Could be seen widening through her visor.

"We are going to be riding in style then." He said with a grin.

Tali led Harry through the wards of the citadel till they could find a gold buyer. Harry dumped the pouch out on the table. This produced more gold than either Tali or the gold buyer had imagined. When counted Harry had a total of 897 galleons on him that were all minted to be exactly two ounces each. Tali did the math in her head as the gold buyer stood there absolutely in shock. The total came to almost 359 million credits. If her face wasn't confined by her helmet she would be picking her jaw up off the ground.

The gold buyer had to make several calls strike several deals and empty almost every bank account he owned. Then after a half hour of waiting Harry received his credit chit.

"What in the name of the home world are you going to do with that much money?!" She asked, still completely floored by the amount of wealth he was carrying around like it was absolutely nothing.

"Well Tali dear, we are going shopping!" He said with glee.

"You realize that with the amount of money you are holding in your hand, you could start a small Armada right?" She asked

"Tali that is an amazing idea!" He said with glee. Harry had no idea what the universe was going to throw at him next but God as his witness, he would not be unprepared this time around.

They wandered through the wards till they found a starship dealer. A volus was currently working on files behind the counter and had not noticed him yet. Harry slammed his hand on the counter causing the little volus to jump nearly a foot in the air. The creature spun around angry at first but calm after he realized it was a potential customer.

"Ah… hello earth clan… what can I… do for you today?"

Harry gawked for a split second before responding.

"I have come to purchase a star ship today, I need the fastest most luxurious ship you have in stock." The volus looked at the man with a practiced eye, trying to determine if Harry was genuine or just a proverbial "tire kicker".

The volus pulled up an image on his pad. It was a sleek ship that was the epitome of style and speed.

"How fast will it take me to Earth?" Harry asked while Tali read over the ship's stats on the ship.

"This is the fastest civilian ship I have ever seen! It could have us in the Sol system within a few hours from here." Exclaimed Tali. Harry turned back to the volus.

"Does it have a combat trim package?" He asked

"Most certainly… let me just… add that onto the… total price… total with… combat systems… comes to… 4.5 million credits…" said the volus almost smugly. What the little creature didn't expect was for Harry to throw his chit on the counter like he owned the place asking

"Does it come in orange?". Tali was barely holding back laughter at his actions.

The volus swiped the chit and handed it with a slip stating the remaining balance, at which nearly had the little creature fainting on the floor.

"Docking bay… 24a… Your Majesty…" it was at this point that Tali could no longer hold her composure. She was doubled over laughing. After a minute or so she finally stood upright clutching her abdomen.

***Line***

The volus told them that it would be a few hours before they could leave due to the combat package being installed. So in their spare time they wandered around talking about various things, namely the quarian culture.

"So you guys built these things called the geth and gave them an artificial intelligence correct?" Asked Harry.

"Yes."

"And if it is an AI it has the ability to learn and process information in its own way just like us, right?" He continued.

"Yes."

"And the whole world came unglued when one asked if it had a soul? And this escalated to an all out war that caused your people to leave the planet and they haven't returned since. This is why you always have to wear the suit?"

"In a nutshell I suppose." She replied.

"Has anyone tried to make contact with the geth to see if they'd be willing to let bygones be bygones?" He paused for a moment contemplating the idea.

"No one has made it through the Perseus veil in almost 300 years." She stated matter of factly.

"Did they go in guns-a-blazing or did they try to hail the geth first to talk." At that question Tali suddenly found the floor very interesting. The truth of the matter was that all of the missions into the veil were sabotage hit and run missions. Not a single ship from the flotilla had tried to be diplomatic with the geth.

"I think after we get what I need to sort out on earth done we might need to make a stop by Rannoch." Harry said absentmindedly as the boarded the elevator that would take them to the docking bay that they needed.

"Are you completely insane?" Asked Tali

"Only a little bit." He replied cheerfully as he stepped out onto the deck of the docking bay with Tali grumbling something about humans and their lack of self preservation.

"23c, 23d, 23e… aha! Docking bay 24a!" And Harry froze in his tracks. Looking wide eyed at the ship that sat docked there. It was curvaceous and sleek with hard lines in all the right places.

It was bright orange with a large 01 on the side. A burly man strode up to him with a grin on his face

"Never in all my years did I think I'd see a spaceship painted like the General Lee." He said as he shook Harry's hand with a firm grip.

"It was something my uncle always watched when I was younger and I fell in love with the car, so I figured, why not a spaceship?" Harry said, leaving out the part about only being able to watch through a vent on the door of a cupboard, with a smile on his face. Tali was lost, she had never heard of this "General Lee" not had she seen any vids regarding him.

"I had a pretty good idea as to what you were going to name her so I took the liberty and had it stencilled onto it. I tell ya what buddy, you're packing some serious heat for a civ vessel" Said the man.

"Can never be too safe." Said Harry with a shit eating grin.

"Well fella she's all yours, treat 'er nice now." Said the burly man as he slapped Harry on the back and walked away.

Harry approached the vessel and opened the airlock to look inside. The ship was supposed to come with an onboard nav computer capable of auto pilot so that the helmsman wouldn't have to be on duty 24/7. Tali looked around at the luxurious interior in awe. She had never been on a ship such as this, the ship's in the flotilla were strictly utilitarian and offered little in the ways of comfort.

They took a brief tour of the ship and set a course for earth. Just as they were about to pass into the vacuum Harry did one last thing. He hit the horn button. With most of the human dockworkers cheering they left for earth.

 **Alright kiddies here is another chapter. I know, I know, Harry probably never even heard of the Duke's of Hazzard but hey it's my story and it was a major part of my childhood. I like the idea of being kind hearted and helping others out while dodging the law, it just felt right. I won't lie, I am a little bit of a hillbilly lol. Hope yins are having a good day so far, and as always review please. I like knowing what people think and I like reader ideas, I mean honestly people what's the worst I can do? Say no? Anyways yadda yadda yadda reviews are like crack. Have a nice day.**


	3. Purple chicks and magic tricks

**Still not terrorizing my neighbors with a tank… also I took a few liberties regarding quarian biology with this after skimming the ME wiki and finding nothing regarding it. And for the purposes of this story quarian won't be reliant on turian food or have issues with the protein whatsits, pretty canon other than that tho on the ME side of things. Hope your panties aren't in too much of a bunch after that revelation. Thanks to all that fav/follow the story. And to the precious few that actually reviewed, you the real MVPs. Also I kind of Invision the general Lee to look like quills ship from guardians of the galaxy**

Harry wandered around the ship, getting a feel for where everything was. The top level of the ship was retrofitted for navigation and crew if there was one. The next level down had a large luxurious living area including a kitchen, dining area, and lounge midship, the engine chambers at the aft end of the ship and the main battery in the forward position. Harry wondered how they installed such heavy weaponry in such a short period of time it turned out that the ship's base model already came with space for the main battery but in order for the weapons to be installed a higher fee must be paid. The bottom of the ship contained the suite and main cargo hold. Tali said it was not typical for the main suite to be situated on the bottom hull of the vessel but Harry figured it would work to his advantage beings that he could keep his trunks and other things in the cargo hold.

Harry used the time it took to get to earth to interrogate Tali further focusing mainly around her suit.

"It really is a beautiful suit." Said Harry after a long conversation regarding the general functions of it and what all it provided her in the ways of protection.

"Why thank you Mr Potter, you aren't too bad for a human either." She said causing his face to brighten up a bit. Tali laughed at this and upon seeing his look of confusion stated

"The mighty Harry Potter with the big iron on his hip, slayer of gang members saloon style and eccentric millionaire, made speechless by a lowly quarian such as myself." She said with mirth in her voice.

After a few moments of silence he asked her

"Have you ever wanted to be rid of it?"

She looked at him not knowing how to respond.

"I suppose every quarian does. They are a reminder of what happened, it can never happen because of our immune systems. Why do you ask this?"

"Please don't get overly excited but I think I may be able to help with the immune system issue." He said. She visibly straightened and he could tell she was now holding onto his every word.

"In my journey around the world in an effort to find all of the pieces of Voldemort, I came across a few ancient scrolls from the remnants of the vikings, a group of hardy seafaring folk that have long since died out, but I digress, this scroll had a potion that was designed to bolster the immune system of their expecting mothers in an effort to lower infant mortality rates from sickness and infections. It was so strong that it actually caused the mother's immune system to go into remission while she was taking it and there were multiple cases where if they didn't slowly wean themselves off of it and give their immune system time to catch up they would die from Illness much like the quarian do. I think if I can hook you up with this potion we could get you out of that suit and slowly reacclimate you to the surroundings, even if it takes years to fully wean you off of the potion it still would get you out of your suit." He said.

She was visibly excited now. The prospect of getting out of her suit was almost intoxicating.

"The question still stands though, would you be interested in something like this?" And before she could think it over she found herself answering.

"Absolutely!" Harry grinned at her enthusiast.

"How close to human are you biologically?" Harry asked.

"Aside from the immune system issue, we are essentially humans with purple skin, less fingers and toes, and our legs bow back. Our digestive systems are basically the same, and we metabolize food in the same way humans. Literally we are so close genetically, some of our scientist on the flotilla hypothesize that a quarian and a human could reproduce." She said matter of factly.

"You have purple skin? Thats neat." He said earnestly.

Harry stood up waving for her to follow him. They ventured into the cargo hold where Harry pulled a small pouch from his waist.

"Hold out your hands." He said. When she complied he dumped the contents of the bag into her hands. Upon closer inspection she found them to be tiny chests, each one with a tiny gold marking on the lid. He returned the pouch to his waist and plucked one of the chests from her open palm and set it on the floor. With a wave of his wand and a quick intake of breath from Tali, the chest expanded to its original size. After repeating this process several times, he pushed them into the place he wanted along the wall and opened one. Reaching inside he pulled out a cauldron and a burner along with all the potion ingredients he would need while reading off of a translated copy of the scroll.

He waved his wand again and a stout wooden table appeared in front of him. After he used a sticking charm on the table's legs do it wouldn't slide or fly around in flight he laid all of the ingredients out on the table.

"Can you tell me if any of these things would-be poisonous to you?" He asked. She strode up to the table and her omnitool flared to life as she ran her hand over each ingredient and read what the tool said on each with a practiced eye looking for chemicals and sugars that could be poisonous to her. When she completed her task she gave Harry the affirmative and he began. Chopping,slicing, and stirring, following the directions to a level of precision that would even have Snape nodding in approval.

After 2 long hours of brewing with a curious quarian watching over his shoulder and taking notes, the potion was done. It had bright yellow color to it and Harry swirled it in the vials that he had deposited it in. There was enough for six doses and enough left in the cauldron for Tali to run another scan while Harry was digging around in the chest again. When he popped back up he had a small stone like object. Upon questioning he answered

"It's called a bezoar. Don't ask where it comes from, all you need to know is that it will cure almost any poison and stop almost any allergic reaction."

"It is a precaution." He added when her head snapped up from the scanner.

"You are going to want to take the whole thing at once so I don't think you'll be able to take it through your suit. You will have to remove your mask." He said.

She slowly nodded her head taking the vial in one hand and Harry on standby with the bezoar. She reached up and clicked the release for her helmet. Harry was absolutely stunned. She was gorgeous her eyes glowed with a pearlescent color and dark markings curled around her face. She glanced at him and saw him staring.

"What?" She asked indignantly.

"Damn…" Harry said as he shook himself out of his stupor.

"Quickly take it!" He said in a hurried manner. She downed the potion and gagged. Harry quickly covered her mouth with his hand forcing her to swallow what she had almost heaved up. After she relaxed a bit he released her.

"That is hands down the worst thing I have ever tasted." She rasped out.

"See why I wanted you to take it all at once?" He asked while running his wand along her torso and back.

"What are you doing?"

"Running magical analysis to ensure that the potion is dispersing properly and making sure your body doesn't reject it. Good, it is already taking effect."

"That didn't take long at all." She said.

"That is one of the unique properties of this potion, it starts working the moment it comes into contact with your skin. The most effective method of delivery, however, is by mouth. How do you feel?" He asked

"I honestly feel better than I ever have." She said. Harry was just now realizing how rich and sweet her voice was without the mask to distort it. _She truly is beyond beautiful._ He thought to himself.

"So I can take this off now if I want?" She said gesturing to the rest of her suit.

"Yes your body has stabilized and the booster has taken effect, you can take off the suit whenever you want." He said and she bounced on the balls of her feet. He turned away to clean up the area he had used. While he scrubbed out the cauldron and vanished what he removed, he glanced back to see Tali working her omnitool furiously. He successfully picked up his workstation but as he was replacing his equipment in the expanded chest he heard what sounded like a pressure release and a loud thud from Tali's direction. Fearing the worst he spun around to see the naked backside of Tali running her fingers through her long black hair that was almost as unruly as his. He looked her up and down with his eyes gravitating to her rather nice looking posterior. Clearing his throat she turned around grinning giving him a full frontal view. She bounced on her feet, giving Harry an excellent view, then almost tackled him in a hug.

"This is absolutely amazing! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You have no idea what this means to me!" She gushed all the while pressing her nude body against Harry. Gaining his composure he said

"You are most welcome, let's get you in some clothes." He said as she realized her current state of dress and recoiled whilst covering her vital bits. He laughed and summoned a pair of leggings and a loose fitting t-shirt and handed to her. He turned around to give her the privacy she needed.

"Alright, you can look now." She said sheepishly. He turned around to see her dressed and gushing with happiness.

"I forgot about humans liking their modesty." She said looking at the ground.

"You're fine, it's not like you could have known." He said with mirth in his voice

"Besides I wasn't complaining even if purple is a new color for me." He said with a shit eating grin. She slapped him on the shoulder for his antics.

"We should head to the bridge and see where we are at in regards to earth." She said. Turning towards the lift. Harry followed, enjoying the view the entire way.

When they got to the bridge they found out that they had reached earth and had been orbiting it for nearly twenty minutes. Ground control had been trying to hail them for ten minutes and we're about to send a boarding squad to see what the ship was and if it was a threat. Tali established a radio link with earth after confirming where they were going.

"This is the ISS general Lee requesting permission to land at London spaceport." Tali said over comms.

"Permission granted general, proceed to docking bay 38d."

They put the ship into the cradle in the docking bay and paid the foreman for a week's parking while he gave strange looks to Tali. They proceeded out into the street garnering strange looks the whole way. As they stepped to the curb Tali said

"I have never been to earth before, this will be an interesting experience."

"It is very different for me as well, you forget I haven't been here for 180 some odd years." He said. "Well Tali are you ready to see how far the magical world has come?" He asked, looking over at her. She nodded, he put his hand on her shoulder and they appirated away.

 **Well kids that's another chapter on the books hope you enjoyed it and like I said, I hope you aren't too bent out of shape regarding the liberties I took with the quarians. If you have questions about what has happened ask me via PM or review. If you have ideas shoot me a message, the worst I can do is say no, and if I decide to use your idea I will be like "Yo this dude/dudette came up with this, kudos go to them" hell if you review and ask questions maybe I'll answer them in story for all to see. The kicker is that you HAVE TO REVIEW FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. *Breathes deeply and counts to ten* anywho, I hope you like, have a nice day and as always review please.**


	4. The boys are back in town

**Alright kids here is another chapter, hope yins like it. It was brought to my attention that there were a few holes in the plot, while some that were addressed will be filled in later, one really stood out as problematic: the lack of communication spells or translators. So to those that noticed it and didn't say anything, I'm sorry and to those that are just realizing this I am equally sorry. I am trying to be as thorough as possible regarding the way things are working in this but there will inevitably be holes in the plot somewhere so if you could just be like "hey this shit don't line up." I'd be appreciative. Shout out to Septon for bringing this to my attention.**

 **P.S. The ATF doesn't want it to be easy getting tanks into the country for some unknown reason. just in case you were wondering.**

 **P.S.S. I went back and fixed it.**

Harry and Tali popped into place in between a building and a brick wall. Tali looked at Harry in confusion and with a sly grin, he tapped the bricks with his wand in a certain order. When he completed the pattern the bricks began to creep away revealing an archway. On the other side of the archway was a long street lined with shops and parlors all selling their different wares with people in robes wandering about purchasing what needed to be purchased. Harry was confused, he had anticipated a much more modernized version of the wizarding world, this however was no different from when he left. Granted a few storefronts changed and new shops opened in the dilapidated abandoned ones from the war. It was peaceful. Almost as serene as the first time he had visited it all those years ago.

Tali stood in absolute shock. She had never seen anything like diagon alley. The clothing was different, with nearly everyone in long flowing robes of strange color and patterns. The shops sold all manner of items that she had never seen before. From exotic animals to a shop solely dedicated to selling brooms of some sort. Harry looked back at Tali and saw her eyes looking around in wonderment. He grinned and said

"Welcome to diagon alley!"

"This is amazing. I never thought that something like this could exist. It is absolutely gorgeous. It almost looks like it is from a different time!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yes this is a bit confusing, I thought you said that the magicals had come out. Why haven't they adopted more modern clothes and stuff?" He asked.

"All I know is that humans with special abilities came to the forefront to help combat the turian in the first contact war. After the war some of them stayed in the forefront and blended in with the biotics but the vast majority went into hiding again." She said as she followed Harry to a very large white marble building. Tali smirked at the clever warning that was etched into one of the wall. They found a place in line. Tali received more than a few strange looks but the vast majority of people were staring Harry down.

"I would assume that the rest of the world is conscience of magicals or at least was when they came to fight, but the magicals became fearful of the possibility of change and withdrew back into their own community…" Harry pondered aloud.

"And you would be absolutely correct Harry Potter." The crowd gasped at his name. "Not many have the memory of what happened. And even fewer still care to remember it" Said a gruff voice that made Tali jump a little bit. Harry whirled around to see a stout goblin that appears to be withered with age. Harry looked at him for a moment before realizing just who this old goblin was.

"Griphook! How are you my friend?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"Upright, breathing, and still capable of taking on nourishment even if it is more then I truly need." He said with a grin while patting his stomach.

"That's great, you most certainly cannot ask for any more than that." Harry replied

"You are right Mr Potter and if one were to ask for any more then, they would surely be denied. What can this old goblin do for you today?" Not even bothering to mention Harry's impressive youth or his exotic companion.

"I would like to see my account balance and possibly make a withdrawal." Harry said

"I believe we can manage that, if you would please follow me to my office." Griphook said as he turned and headed for one of the side doors in the main part of the bank. Harry could hear the hushed whispers directed towards the duo. The goblin led them to a large office with guards standing on either side of the door. The goblin gestured for them to sit down in the two leather chairs that were situated in front of a rich mahogany desk. Griphook took his place on the other side of the desk with an open drawer rustling around in it. After a moment, griphook pulled out a roll of parchment and a ceremonial dagger, handing both of them to Harry.

"I do believe you know the drill Mr Potter." Said Griphook. Harry nodded in the affirmative and proceeded to unroll the parchment on the desk. Harry then stood up and sliced his palm open. He dripped 10 drops of blood in a circle around the parchment. Tali watched with morbid fascination as his hand began to heal the instant the last drop fell.

The blood began drawing lines and words on the parchment causing Tali to watch wide eyed. After a solid five minutes of work the image that was presented had finally completed itself.

Griphook picked it up and his eyes widened. There at the top of the lists of inheritance sat not only all four members of the Hogwarts four, but merlin himself. The champion of magic sat in front of him.

On the back of the parchment was a list of all of Harry's assets both muggle and non with all of the physical items and properties locations. Griphook handed Harry the parchment.

"I always knew there was something special about you Mr Potter." Griphook said as Harry began to read it over. Harry traced all his lineages s back to one thing: champion of magic.

"What is this champion of magic business on here?" Harry asked.

"All I can tell you is it is a title bestowed upon you by magic itself. It grants you immense power and knowledge, however, magic chooses when to give you that knowledge and the knowledge of how to use your power. Now would you like to go over your assets?" Griphook asked.

"Yes." Harry said. Flipping over the parchment, Griphook continued.

"Your combined wealth in coined money from all inheritances and contributing parties stands at 32.65 billion galleons." Griphook paused at the sharp intake of breath from Tali. She looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"You realize at the current exchange rate, you are literally the richest entity in the entire galaxy? That's including all the governments as well, possibly all of them combined!" She said exasperated. Harry was floored. He had no idea he was sitting on so much wealth.

"Additionally you are the majority shareholder for a company called Lockheed Martin space corporation." Harry looked at Tali for clarification.

"It is the company that was commissioned to build the alliance navy, they currently have the largest number of shipyards in the galaxy followed closely by the turian, current net worth is 16 trillion credits. They are a private company that doesn't trade shares openly." She read off of their extranet page.

"That would explain how you managed to hold onto the shares for so long." Griphook said. Harry began to think, now that he know he owned a company that's sole purpose was to produce warships for governments, that idea of Tali's didn't seem so far out of reach. If he had his own navy, he could literally be ready for anything. Then a darker voice took over Harry's mind, telling him that he could conquer everything, but he pushed that aside looking back towards Griphook. The goblin continued

"Other notable items include the Time of the Champion, located in the headmaster's office of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the philosophers stone located in the vault that holds all of your current wealth, portraits of the following all kept up to date until the day of their death: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Luna Lovegood. The sword of Gryffindor, and many family heirlooms." Harry was in shock, his friends and those he considered to be family all ensured that he wouldn't be alone if he reappeared somewhere in the future.

"I need to go to the vault now." Harry said solemnly

"Very well Mr Potter I shall call for an escort immediately." Griphook responded understandingly. Harry and Tali were lead down to the cart that would take them down to Harry's vault. It never occurred to Harry that Griphook had understood Tali. He would ponder this later and come to the conclusions that all goblins must have some form of translation spell on them. After they entered the cart and Harry strapped in, Harry spoke.

"Pull the lever Kronk!" Harry yelled as he stuck his arms up in the air. Tali strapped herself in and before she could even question his antics the goblin that was manning the controls reefed heavily on the most prominent lever on the control panel. This immediately sent them cooking off into the darkness at speeds that Tali would exaggerate later to be faster than light. As the cart screamed along the tracks Harry called out

"Put your hands in the air! It's more fun if you put your hands in the air!" The only place her hands were though were latched around his torso in a death grip. When the cart finally stopped outside the vault she released and slugged him in the gut as hard as she could.

"You could have told me you bosh'tet!" She yelled at him, her accent thickening with rage as he was picking his sorry self off of the ground the goblin laughed heartily

"I like this one, she has fire in her heart!" He declared. Again the fact that the goblin understood her went way over Harry's head until later.

When the composure of the group finally returned, the goblin lead them to the vault door

"Only the blood of the true vault owner can open this one." The goblin said as Harry approached. The door had a hole in it about an inch and a half in diameter. Upon instruction, Harry inserted his ring finger only for it to be jabbed by something immensely sharp at the back of the hole. As he recoiled there was a heavy clanking sound of the vault, numbered 111, unlocking and creaking open.

When the beast of a door finally stopped in the open position, Harry strode in with Tali following. Tali was absolutely baffled at the amount of wealth that sat before her. Heaps upon heaps upon heaps of gold sat in a pile that consumed a chamber at least half a mile in length and a quarter wide. Not to mention the piles of books, the suits of armor, and other treasures that could be found strewn about the cavern.

She was torn from her thoughts as a new voice called out

"Harry James Potter! How in the name of Merlin's saggy ball sack are you still alive?"

Harry turned around with a wide grin on his face

"Sirius, it's good to know you haven't gained any couth since I've been gone." He said as he walked over to a six foot tall painting of a man who appeared to be in his late thirties.

"I have missed you pup." Said the painting.

"I missed you too you mangy old mutt." Harry responded.

"Dammit pup I told you I got the mange taken care of." The painting said with a grin. The exchange was interrupted when Sirius caught sight of Tali.

"And who might you be?" Asked her. She said something in a strange language that Sirius didn't understand. Upon seeing his blank look Harry took action. He quickly cast a translation spell on Tali and told her to speak again. When she spoke this time it came out as

"My name is Tali'Zora but you may simply call me Tali." Sirius gave Harry a lopsided grin and said

"She's a looker pup, though I can't say I've ever seen purple skin before, where did you pick her up?" With Tali turning a darker shade of purple Harry said

"It's a really long story that is really confusing but I'll tell you later."

"Oh I know she is not from earth, the others filled me in on the first contact war and all." Sirius said.

"Other…" then Harry finally noticed them. Situated in a long row around Sirius were the portraits of all the people that Griphook had mentioned, each one of them laughing at Harry.

When they calmed down the portrait of Hermione spoke up.

"You need to go to St Mungo's and find Neville he has put himself in an herbal induced coma, it is the only thing keeping him alive, he has been that way for the last forty years and it is about to wear off, you can use the philosopher's stone to heal him!" She said urgently.

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly summoned the philosopher's stone and appirated to the hospital leaving Tali behind under the scrutiny of the portraits. The portrait of Ginny Weasley spoke up first.

"So what makes you think you are good enough for our Harry?" It was at that moment that Tali realized that this was going to be one hell of an interview.

**Line**

Harry sprinted through the hallways of St Mungo's in search of the long term wards. He skidded to a halt only once to ask for directions to Neville. Upon receiving instructions he took off like a rocket towards his last living friend. Finally after what seemed like forever Harry kicked the door of Neville's room off its hinges, granting him access.

Harry booked it across the room to Neville's bed. He forced Neville's mouth open and brought forth the philosophers stone. Instinct told him that all he needed to do was force energy into the stone and let the liquid drip into Neville's mouth. He did as such and watched Neville begin to convulse in his bed kicking the sheets off with his flailing legs. Harry, thinking quickly cast a binding charm on Neville. Ropes held Neville's convulsing body in place as the physical traits of the man began to change. Hehe began to grow hair back, it turning to the dark brown of his youth, wrinkles and spots disappeared, and muscle mass began to fill him out again. Finally after the transformation was complete, Harry removed the ropes and casted an enervate spell on Neville.

"Harry?" Neville asked upon seeing who was standing over him.

"You guessed it, now it's time for you to get your dead ass out of bed." Harry said offering Neville a hand.

 **Well kids here's another chapter like I said if I miss something regarding plot don't be a prick about it but please tell me, we are almost done with earth, maybe half another chapter but it is key to settings up plot schemes. And before you give me shit about the philosophers stone deal, in the wiki, it specifically stated that no one knew what happens other than immortality with the stone so I twisted it to my own purposes. Such is the glory of fanfiction. Reviews are like my own personal blend of meth please have pity and give me my fix.**


	5. Didja miss me?

**Hey all, how's it going? So I have two jobs and am working 80 hours a week. That's why there was a delay I won't make some bullshit excuse, lining my pockets is more important than fanfiction. If it's familiar, I don't own it. Also I am from Western Pennsylvania. If Harry's dialogue sounds ooc, that's why, merica.**

As Neville steadied himself on his feet he looked around at the room, taking notice of the door that was split in half and laying on the end of the room opposite of where it should be.

"Uh Harry? What happened to the door?" Harry glanced over where the door laid in a splintered heap. Nonchalantly he said,

"It looked stressed out, so I gave it a bit of a massage." Harry said with a smirk. Neville stumbled around the room for a bit, trying to gain his bearings.

"What year is it?" Neville asked looking around the hospital.

"They tell me it is 2183." Harry replied. Neville didn't speak for a moment.

"That means they are all gone then?" He asked, his voice full of sadness.

"Yes." Harry replied softly "but their portraits are in my bank vault and they were kept updated till the day of their passing." This seemed to brighten Neville up a bit.

"I'll take you to them." Harry offered. Neville looked up with an appreciative look on his face. Harry grabbed Neville by the shoulder and apparated them back to the bank vault right in front of all the portrays of whom had occupied themselves by grilling Tali for Information. At the sudden crack Tali spun around grateful that her interrogation had been interrupted.

"Keelah I'm glad you are back you are back!" She said hurrying to take her place by his side once more. That is when Luna spoke

"Neville I am glad to see your coma went well." She said in her usual airy tone.

"Thank you my love, it was an interesting experience to say the least."Neville replied without missing a beat. Harry on the other hand locked up completely.

"Hold the fuck up!" He shouted pointing at Neville.

"You and you?" Harry said with a shocked face whilst rapidly pointing back and forth between Luna and Neville.

"Yep, and he was a pretty fine piece of ass if I do say so myself." Cackled Luna. Neville's mouth promptly dropped to the floor at Luna's foul mouth.

"Alright we can all catch up later, we need to pack this shit up." Harry said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Now Harry, you haven't introduced your friend here to me." Neville said with mock sternness.

"Ah yes how could I forget? This lavender bombshell is Tali'Zora, I met her on on the citadel, parked my foot in some asses in her stead and we have been travelling since. Tali, this steadfast young fellow goes by the name Neville longbottom, he is one of my oldest friends, quite literally I might add."

Neville extended his hand and Tali returned the handshake.

"If you don't mind me asking, what species are you? I have never seen the like of your kind before."

" On the contrary," Tali said, "your people have probably seen my kind but do not recognize me for what I am due to my current state, you see Mr longbottom, I am a quarian. Harry gave me an immune booster so that I may take my suit off, i understand completely and you did not offend, a healthy quarian hasn't breathed fresh air in nearly 300 years." Tali finished with a show stopping smile directed towards Harry.

Suddenly there was a sharp rapping on the door that had been propped open. When Harry turned to investigate, he saw Griphook standing with a crew of 20 goblins all holding trunks that Harry knew were significantly expanded on the inside.

"Dear Mr Potter, my associate heard you state that you intended to take some funds with you, so I took the liberty of acquiring a few spare hands."

"Thanks Griphook, I appreciate it. I am taking it all." Harry said evenly.

"Will do Harry," he said turning to the crew behind him "You heard the man, move like you've got a purpose!"

Harry grinned as the goblins began to work their own form of magic, they split into pairs and began casting in their own guttural language. Not long after, the gold began to float and flow towards the open chests. In mere minutes the entire contents of the vault were in the ten trunks that sit in front of him. Harry strode over to one of the trunks and pulled out a single copper coin. With everyone watching, he threw the coin as hard as he could into the middle of the room. Griphook snorted,

"A wise choice Mr Potter, vaults with this kind of security are difficult to come by. It would be a shame for someone with less than desirable intentions to get their hands on it."

Tali was completely lost upon seeing her confused look Neville explained that so long as something of value, no matter how little the value is, remained in the vault, then the vault would still belong to whomever's wealth lay within.

"Portraits stored, money packed, books separated, I think we are ready to roll." Harry said whilst shrinking the chest to manageable sizes and stowing them away.

"Alright kids, kick the tires and light the fires, it's time to leave. Griphook, a pleasure as always."

Line-

The merry band made it back to the spaceport where the general was sitting in its docking cradle. Neville couldn't stop gushing about the ship being painted like the General Lee, having been shown the series by Hermione many years ago.

The group of three entered the ship and headed towards the cargo bay.

"I want to try something." Harry said after he had unshrunk the last chest while leaving the featherlight charm on it.

"DOBBY!" Harry called out. Not a half a second later did the impish little creature crack into existence on top of a chest a mere 4 inches from his face, scaring the living shit out of Harry.

"Master Harry Potter sir, we must be leaving this place! There's are strange creatures and people that frighten Dobby!" The house elf said

In a panicked voice.

"Dobby! Chill the fuck out!" Harry said cutting Dobby off. Through some impressive on the spot deductive reasoning, Harry said aloud,

"I think whatever for me brought me into the future as well because of our connection after the basilisk incident." Neville's eyes glazed over a bit obviously replaying the events for that year in his head. Tali was analysing Dobby as this was a new creature that she had never come into contact with. While Harry pulled Hermione out of the chest

"What is a basilisk?" She asked as she began running her omnitool scanner over Dobby.

"A basilisk is an incredibly large snake with the single most deadly poison on the planet and a glare that will turn anyone who looks at it into stone." Harry said

"I'd imagine it would look quite fierce when up against it's enemies." She said passively.

"No Tali I am being literal, if you make direct eye contact with a basilisk, you will be turned to stone." She looked away from her scanner a fearful look in her eyes.

"And how big did you say it was exactly?"

This time Hermione piped up beings that she was more familiar with the galaxy than Neville and Harry.

"For reference, it is a touch larger than a thresher maw." Upon seeing the look of horror on her face he continued "they are exceedingly rare and to my knowledge, only found on earth."

She visibly relaxed.

Harry began to remove the paintings from the chest that he had stored them in and proceeded to put them on the bulkhead with a sticking charm asking who wanted to be by who. Ron and Hermione asked to be together, Luna and Ginny asked to be together, Gred and Forge were stuck beside each other, Tonks and Lupin and so on and so forth until at least Sirius was pulled from the trunk complaining that 'Tonks farted and it was lingering'.

"Alright guys I hope you all get settled in, our next stop is Hogwarts." Said Harry. "Neville if you would follow me, I will show you where you will be sleeping."

Harry took Neville to the male crew quarters and Tali to the female where they deposited what few belongings they had, Tali's being her biosuit and Neville's being an extra set of robes

"Uh Harry? I think we are going to need more clothes." said Neville as he threw the one robe he had with him onto the bunk.

"Don't worry Neville, I'll get you all fixed up when we get to denver. The stop at Hogwarts won't take very long, I just need to run to the headmasters office." Said Harry wondering how he knew where he needed to go but eventually shrugging it off mentally.

The trip to hogsmeade was relatively uneventful taking about twenty minutes as they did not leave the atmosphere. Harry followed the path that he and Ron had taken all those years ago, minus the near death by train and Whomping Willow.

Prior to exiting the ship Harry decided it may be a good idea to reload and change a few things up. Upon his hip rested his Smith and Wesson .500, on his back Harry carried a Colt m4a1 chambered in .556 (green tips hehe), and in his hands he carried a lever action Henry repeater chambered in 45-70 government (stainless steel with black poly furniture)

Neville, and Tali were outfitted as follows: Neville carried a Thompson submachine gun with 2 drum mags, and Tali carried a semi automatic 12 gauge shotgun affectionately named "the quack smacker" as it was the weapon Harry stole from his uncle Vernon in order to feed Hermione, Ron, and himself whilst searching for the horcruxes. For some unknown reason there were always an abundance of geese, ducks, and similar Waterfowl on their venture.

 _Insert: the boys are back in town_

The three of them casually walked three abreast up the path to Hogwarts, armed to the teeth. None of them had a problem getting through the wards, even Tali. Harry checked his watch, it was noon, meaning that the entire student populace would be condensed in the great hall. _This is going to be good_ thought Harry as he lead them to the great hall, reason beings that he needed the password to the headmasters office. As they approached the massive double doors Harry spoke

"You may want to step back" as he began pooling his ambient magical power under his skin. This gave off the effect that he was glowing with light blue power and his eyes literally smoked with power. Harry brought his foot up and smashed it into the door, splintering where the hinges were fastened and sending the massive oaken door sailing through the stained glass windows behind the professors table.

 _Insert music:Tom sawyer by rush_

Almost instantaneously every wand in the room was pointed at him as he vaulted into the air slamming his fist into the table that was garbed in bronze and blue shaking and spilling most of the tableware. He stood up from his crouched position radiating power and looked right at the headmaster's chair where a very short bespectacled man sat and said at the top of his lungs

"What's up fuckers, did you miss me?!"

 **So I added the songs to listen to while reading parts if you like it lemme know, if you hate it tell me, if you don't like my story then how the fuck did you make it this far? Props for sticking with it I guess lol.**


	6. Note to the assholes

**alright, people I have received a few PMs and a comment about plot holes. Let's be real here for a minute,** **the story is 10 k words, I could have posted the basic skeleton of my story for all to read beginning to end and you'd get the gist. That would defeat the purpose of having a story then wouldn't it? There would be no questions to be answered, no character development, and a dry overall experience. Yes there are plot holes yes no one knows why the fuck Harry is being an asshole, it will be established later! Yes there is some fuckery and bullshit, I think that's funny and it's my story. and finally, to that one asshole, I don't fucking care if you think my story is the biggest festering pile of shit on the planet! It's my pile of shit and other people like my pile of shit! Don't like it? Go fuck yourself! To everyone else, you guys are cool thanks for bearing with me?**


	7. Memory lane

**Sorry this took so long 84 hours a week are hard on a dude. Definitely kills the writing vibe. And before you bitch I know it's mostly filler but it is setting up for good things**

The little wrinkled man stared at Harry for a moment, mouth hanging wide open at the man that stood before him. The student body didn't know how to react as Harry began walking up the table towards the head table. Some kept their wands trained on the unknown person, while the ones closest to him shied away from the ambient power that he was giving off.

"Professor Fillius Flitwick! How good it is to see you after all these years!" Harry called out has he hopped off the end of the table and dropped to a deep sarcastic bow.

"I always knew that bit of goblin in you would keep you spry even at your old age." By this point, Flitwick had gathered his marbles and was able to make a coherent response.

"I know not whether to take that as a compliment or if you were poking fun at my age" He said, "though it baffles me to see you in the shape you are in now. I would very much appreciate hearing why you have changed so much since you began hunting Voldemort's horcruxes. However it would be very rude of me to not offer a meal to you and your comp… sweet merciful merlin, is that Neville Longbottom?!"

"Indeed it is my old friend, indeed it is. Now about the prospect of food, I myself am quite famished, what about you guys?" He asked Neville and Tali. Both nodded, Neville because he hadn't eaten anything in God knows how long and Tali because she has never had the privilege of eating human food.

The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table for old times sake beings that both Harry and Neville were both Gryffindor house members previously. They sat around answering questions about the war with Voldemort. Some were answered, others were avoided.

"Hey, you guys want to see some pretty slick shit?" Harry asked earning blank looks from the students. "Ehem, would you like to see something neat?" He tried again earning the reaction he was looking for.

He pulled the revolver from his hip, emptied the cylinders and set the weapon on the table for all to see.

"This here is my baby. I named her Charline, and this, young children, is the gun that painted the walls with Voldemort."

This statement sent the entire table in an uproar. Questions and request to touch it went flying at Harry faster than the bullets that were fired from said revolver. It was at this moment that Flitwick called for order and dismissed the students from lunch. He asked that Harry and his companions to follow him to the headmasters office. Upon reaching the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his office, Flitwick uttered the password, a series of Latin words that Harry understood as _"with knowledge comes power but power does not equate to knowledge."_

"A much more practical password professor." Harry noted aloud.

"I thought so as well, none of the staff could ever fully grasp why the old man had such a candy fetish." Flitwick responded with a chuckle as he gestured for the trip to take a seat.

"Now tell me, Mr Potter, how are you alive? How are you so young, what is your purpose here? And why do you have that god awful American accent? In that order please." Requested the aged charms professor as he lounged back in a chair that looked significantly more comfortable than that high backed, throne-like chairs that Dumbledore had always chose.

"To answer the questions you have asked I must go back to the day that I ended Voldemort." Harry said as he relaxed into the chair across from Flitwick.

"As you know I chose a more effective, albeit mundane, method of dispatching the late Lord Voldemort, from what I saw, when I went for the kill shot, the bullet actually hit the elder wand prior to giving him his much needed facial. I felt the magical backlash hit me not even a second after I pulled the trigger." Harry said taking a second to breathe.

"When the backlash hit me, all I saw was a bright white light then blackness, next thing I know I'm on the citadel watching an altercation between this beautiful young woman and three savages of unknown origins. I am unsure of the logistics behind the situation but I believe that it is safe to say that I have travelled through time and space. That is why I look as I do, because to me, Voldemort's lead sandwich was served no more than 12 hours ago."

Flitwick contemplated what Harry was saying. Trying to make sense of what was going on. After a brief moment of pondering, the professor gestured for Harry to continue.

"As for my purpose here, I am here to get the tome of the champion of magic." Not two seconds after those words left Harry's mouth, did his eyes begin to glow blue. He abruptly stood and forced his hands out, sending a shockwave that forced everyone back to the edges of the room. Harry's body began to float as two ethereal wings formed on his back. With the tips of his wings brushing the walls and his body ten feet off the ground, Harry looked at the obsidian circle that acted as the centerpiece of the rooms floor design.

Harry looked down at his hand, watching it become enveloped in the same blue ethereal substance his wings were made of. suddenly he reared back and slammed his closed fist into the floor on the black stone. Upon making contact the entirety of the room lit up with runes that hadn't been seen in thousands of years. When Harry stood once again, power coming off of his form in waves, circling the stone like a predator. On the third pass, he stopped, looked at the stone and took three steps back so that he was centered on a specific rune.

He slammed his foot into the floor. As his foot made contact, a the stone shot out of the floor creating a pillar of obsidian with a pedestal that held a massive book. The book looked deceptively plain, with worn leather bindings, hammered iron clasps and what appeared to be bloodstains on the bottom of the pages. Upon touching the book the glow that encapsulated Harry flowed over to it as well where it began to rise of it's pedestal. The tome started shrinking and changing shape slowly forming itself into an amulet like object. Harry placed said amulet over his head and allowed it to come to rest sitting at his collar.

The glow around Harry disappeared and his feet touched the floor. He looked around seeing the looks of fear and awe from his friends.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked. Receiving no productive answers, he quickly returned all the furniture to it's previous position and sat back down in the seat he had designated for himself.

Neville stayed standing at the edge of the room with a fearful look in his eyes. Flitwick sat behind his desk and Tali planted herself right beside Harry, taking no issue with what she had just witnessed.

"I believe that the tome has just claimed you as it's master. Wizarding history doesn't remember the champion, but the goblins are much more meticulous when it comes to things of this sort." Stated Flitwick.

" Well I'm glad that you still held that knowledge, it has been good speaking with you the way, would you mind if Neville Tali and I wandered the castle a bit for old times sake?"

"I have no issue with it, though I urge you to be careful. Not everything is the same as it once was."

With that, Harry and crew departed from the headmaster's office to venture about the school. Neville and Harry showed Tali all around whilst telling her stories of their adventures. She would ask questions periodically. They wandered until they came to a certain girls lavatory, with a certain hidden passage.

"Why are we in the girls bathroom?" Asked Tali.

"To show you a basilisk." Harry said simply. Tali's eyes grew wide with a blatant mixture of fear and excitement. Harry grinned a maniacal grin and spoke the word **open** in parseltounge causing the wall to shake and move to reveal a stone slide that looked a bit unused but stable altogether. Harry gestured towards the chamber entrance while saying "ladies first" to Tali with a shit eating grin on his face. She looked from Harry to Neville, adopted a determined look and jumped feet first down the slide.

Once they were all at the entrance to the chamber Harry once again used his ability to gain entrance to the legendary chamber. As the door swung the rest of the way open, Harry heard a gasp from Tali and saw a basilisk that was still very much alive.


	8. Blame magic

**i have made a vow to work on this every time I sit down to poop. Lucky for you guys I have had the screaming shits the last few days.**

Harry stepped in front of Tali and Neville protectively. Cocking his 45-70 in preparation for the fight. Harry tried to take in as much of his opponent as he could without looking into it's eyes. There was something different about this snake, it was not the original acid green that the basilisk before was. This one was more of a deep hemlock green, not only that, but this snake was not nearly as large as the original. These facts caused Harry to hesitate in attacking.

The snake began making slow and deliberate moves towards the group. Tali clutched to Harry's waist and Neville shook in his boots.

While not as large as the original, this basilisk easily stood as tall as a krogan, if not better. The snake continued it's slow approach. When it got 30 feet away it brought it's head down to eye level. And looked at Harry and his friends, of whom all had their eyes firmly shut. After hearing the abrasive sound of the snake slithering stop Harry called out in parseltounge

 **We mean you no harm, I simply wanted to show my friends the chamber.**

The snake laughed. Genuinely laughed, a feminine voice, deep and Butch, but feminine nonetheless.

"There is no need for the ancient tongue with me, please master-father speak freely in your own language." Harry was dumbstruck, he had never read anything regarding the basilisk being able to speak.

"Who are you?" Harry tried.

"I am the last descendant of the guardian of Hogwarts." She (he assumed) said.

"And you old one, are the defeater of her."

"So the basilisk that I fought second year was your mother?" Harry asked nervously.

"Indeed she was. Though I do not hold it against you. She was tortured out of her mind, had her body mutilated and her sanity crushed by the Riddle boy. I thank you for putting her out of her misery." She said

"Your welcome? I'm not sure if that's the proper way to respond to the situation and I apologise for that." Harry responded

"It is of no concern to me master-father, you did what was needed in the situation you were presented." There was a brief pause and she spoke again.

"Why do you hide your eyes from me master-father, there is no need for it, as I said my mother's body was mutilated, her social membrane was removed when she was but a hatchling." she said

"What is a social membrane?" Tali asked, her eyes shut firmly.

"The social membrane is a part of basilisk anatomy that allows us to look creatures and each other in the eyes without harming those that we are interacting with. And before you ask, I swear upon my life and the code of the old serpent's that I will not harm you should you open your eyes." Harry could feel the power of her oath resonate through the stone around them.

Harry opened his eyes to see two fierce lightning blue slitted eyes staring intently into his. After looking down at his hands to make sure they weren't petrifying, he gave the all clear to Tali and Neville.

"You see master-father, I mean you no harm, I merely wish to talk." She said.

"It has been over 180 years since I felt your magical aura. That is why I can talk. You see when we basilisk are forming in our eggs, we pull the ambient magic from the space around us, be it from other magical beings from which we gain certain traits from, or just earth magic where our bodies follow a basic blueprint of what nature has built us as.

When the girl came down here with the book to control my mother, her magic was being wholly drained by the item possessing her so I didn't gain any form of magic from her. You however came down here to bring peace to my mother with a magical energy that shown like a beacon in a world of darkness. You were the only one I drew any information or traits from. You produced enough raw magical power in the short amount of time you were down here for me to complete my form and then some. Which is why I have the ability to speak, and do this." The basilisk explained as she coiled herself into a tight ball.

The air around her shimmered with the same blue light that Harry's body produced. There was a bright flash and then something new. Something Harry had never even considered could happen. There where once was a basilisk was a snake like humanoid looking back at Harry with those same piercing blue eyes. What would have been hair was a hood similar to that of a cobra. Her body held a shape similar to Tali's with the bowed back legs. In place of skin were smaller versions of the scales that adorned her previous form.

"This is why I call you master-father, because it was you that gave me form. As for master, you are the Lord of serpents. I can sense it within you. And it is you that shall choose my name." She said with conviction. Harry noticed that her voice had lightened considerably in this form.

"Holy… erm, wow this is alot to take in. You don't even have a name?" Harry asked while rubbing the back of his head anxiously.

"I do not" she stated simply. Harry looked her up and down, her green scales shimmered in the torch light. Harry took notice of this and spoke,

"Malachite is one of my favorite stones, and your scales look nearly the same. How would you like the name Malachite with Mala for short?" He asked.

"I find this name to hold strength and beauty in it, I thank you for giving me a proper name after all these years." Said she with pride in her eyes.

She then bowed to one knee and said

"I will follow you to the bitter end and then some. For without you, I would still be a nameless beast in this cave waiting to die." She then stood and embraced him in a chaste and thankful way.

"If you wish to follow, then you are more than welcome to it, I will have to clothe you first." Even though she was reptilian and all the vitals were covered by scales, her 'assets' would still draw unwanted attention. She hesitated for a second but then stepped back holding her arms wide, ready for the magic that Harry was about to cast. He transfigured her a well fitting blouse, a pair of black jeans with a cutout in the back for her still lengthy tail. And a pair of sandals that wouldn't hurt her feet due to their peculiar nature.

He then did the same for Tali, as it wouldn't do for her to look like she had just rolled out of bed. Neville received a new outfit similar to Harry's.

Harry rallied the troops and started towards the door. When they approached the bottom of the slide, Harry said the word **stairs** in parseltongue. With a mighty groan, the large tube formed stone steps that would ascend to the girls lavatory. The crew made their way back to Flitwick's office. And after a lengthy explanation as to where Mala came from, he sent them on their way via floo powder.

The floo deposited them in the three broomsticks tavern, a small pub a few hundred yards away from the General. Mala was nearly glued to Harry's hip, asking questions about the world outside of Hogwarts, other world's, and the people that inhabit them.

Harry answered many of the questions to the best of f his ability, but ultimately had to defer to Hermione as Harry hadn't been in this time long enough to have learned what was needed to answer Mala's questions.

She was in awe of the concept of a spaceship and flying. As a snake, most of her time was spent on the ground or in the water of the chamber. Never in the air.

Mala was introduced to Dobby of whom nearly had a heart attack when he saw her. Harry was forgiving in this instance as mala was exuding a predator like aura that even he could feel faintly.

She was told where she would be sleeping and how to get to the chow hall, she was the escorted by Harry to the co pilot seat beside Tali who was prepping the ship for launch.

"Denver is a long way away, we will be exiting the Earth's atmosphere to make this trip." Tali informed Harry.

Harry came up behind Mala and said, you will be so high off the ground that not even the great serpents of old will be able to touch you. She gave a toothy grin that unnerved Harry a bit but he grinned back reassuringly.

"Setting launching boosters to full burn. Preparing for take off in 5.. 4.. 3…"

"WOOO LETS FUCKING LIGHT THIS CANDLE!" Harry yelled as he reached over Tali and hit the ignition switch. If one were to be looking at Harry a second or two after he hit the final ignition button, they would see a face of instant regret getting plastered into the floor by the g force of lift off.

Mala was crushed into her seat laughing like mad, Neville was holding onto his seat so hard his knuckles turned white, Tali was smiling at Mala's reaction, the launch not having much effect on her beings that she had the most experience of the group.

As they were released from the atmosphere and the artificial gravity took over on the ship, Harry scrambled to his feet quickly taking a seat so lest he be similarly brutalized upon re-entry.

The trip lasted no more than thirty minutes. Mala and Neville both spent the majority of the flight gazing out into the vastness of space and admiring the great blue marble that was their home.

Tali informed everyone in the cockpit that they were approaching their re-entry point. While Mala very much enjoyed launching out into space, re-entry was not her favorite thing to do. Harry noted that she looked very much like Neville did at launch, Neville being three times worse as he watched the plasma shoot by his porthole with fear.

"Firing brake thrusters!" Tali called out. As he hit the button the ship began slowing down greatly coming to a speed that was more manageable in atmosphere. She brought the ship to a halt in the main office and visitor area of the plant.

As they disembarked, they were met with a greeter, who asked how he could help.

"I hold a vast portion of the stock in this company and I wish to speak with someone regarding the level of control I hold over this installation." Harry said

"Right this way sir, I will take you to where you need to go."

After a half hour of waiting and arguing with the secretary about the lack of an appointment, he was sitting in front of the destruction of the CFO of Lockheed corporation.

"Alright, you are here and have nearly traumatized my secretary, what do you want Mr…"

"Potter, Harry James Potter. It has come to my attention that I am the majority shareholder holder in this company and I would like to know exactly what that entails." Harry said.

The CFO raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing Harry but humoring him nonetheless.

"Do you have any way to prove this Mr Potter?" He asked with a smirk.

"I actually do." Harry said producing a very large briefcase from what the CFO thought was nowhere. After laying the case on the table and opening it, Harry dumped all of the shares on the table. These were physical shares dating back to when Lockheed was still only the Martin company and stocks were bought sold and traded as actual certificates not digitally.

The CFO had no idea what to say he just stared for a while before righting himself and saying

"These have all been properly notarized?"

Harry nodded.

"Allow me to fetch my assistant to count these."

After an hour of counting, the assistant called out the final number.

"6492 shares."

Then you weren't lying. There are only 11,000 shares to this company in circulation. As much as I hate to say it, you have full control over the future of this company…"

Harry grinned madly and said this

"Time to make a few changes then."


	9. Smart move?

**It's been over a year and I can't tell you how sorry I am. A lot has been added to my plate. Namely, a little crying asshole named Carter. Never expected fatherhood to be so time consuming yet so satisfying, interesting how that works… Anyhow, hope next one helps explain some plot holes and gets you itchin for some more.**

A month passed and after many meetings, collaborations with lawyers, raw material companies, engineers, physicists, and scientists, hundreds of phone calls, a few dozen owl letters, and gold contracts with several major electronics manufacturers one of which included the company that made the Omni-tool, Harry strolled confidently out the front of the Lockheed corporation. Meeting up with Tali and Neville as they had been returning from a supply trip.

"It has been done!" He said to Tali with an exceptional amount of arrogance in his voice.

"What in the name of the home world have you done now?" She asked irritably after so long of being kept in the dark.

"You know that bit about creating an Armada…" Harry Drew out the statement.

"Keela you didn't… did you?"

"I did." He said she began to start saying something about the citadel laws but he cut her off.

" I am in no way associated with any of the governments or parties allied with the council races or the citadel. I am an independent contractor out of the terminus systems who is exceptionally paranoid and has deep pockets." Tali's look of worry disappeared as he recited the story his lawyers and himself had come up with.

"Besides the citadel has laws on how many of each vehicle class each civilization is allowed…." He trailed off looking at Tali to see if she realized what he meant, upon seeing that she had no idea where he was going with this, he continued.

"I commissioned a multitude of 'executor', 'lawbringer', and 'liberator' class star ships. As well as small fighters, and defense platforms for them. However that is only the short of it I will tell you more when we board the _General_. Some of it I don't really want the general populace to know about." He said as he continued towards his ship that had been docked at the facility for the duration of his stay.

After sealing hatches and setting an easy course to the mass relay on the outskirts of the Sol system, the four of them gathered around the table Harry had summoned when freeing Tali from the binds of her enviro suit. Harry and Neville conjured seats for them and Harry asked Dobby to begin preparing food for each of them, a task which he gleefully took to after aquiring everyone's orders. Dobby had a hard time growing accustomed to Mala at first but the two of them have slowly developed a peculiar friendship.

As their food appeared, Neville asked the first question.

"Alright Harry spill it, what had us held up in a parking lot for a month? I know designing ships that meet your specifications would be difficult but with as many people as they have I wouldnt think it'd take a month to come up with a few designs."

"Because there is way more going on behind the scenes then people know. I have spent the last month recruiting the finest minds the Galaxy has to offer, as well as recruiting in the wizarding world as well." Harry said, bridging into Neville's next question

"The muggle and alien scientists I can understand, but why wizarding? What benefit do they have to your company?" Neville asked in confusion.

"When I began recruiting I put out a request for the best muggleborn arithmancers and runesmen I could find, I want them to collaborate with the engineers and physicists of the Lockheed corporation to see if we can further advance our space travel abilities." It was then that realization dawned on the Longbottom Scion's face.

"You are going to try and use the arithmatic formulas to find a way for instant space travel aren't you?" He asked. Harry grinned as his friend finally grasped what he was trying to do.

"There you go, you're getting it now!" Harry exclaimed with a grin. Tali was lost most of the conversation however did pick up on the idea of instantaneous space travel. Mala on the other hand was picking daisy's out in right field. She occupied herself after eating by wandering about and eventually settled on grilling the portrait of Hermione with a never ending stream of questions. Needless to say the initial meeting and explanation of Malachite's situation left the portaits dazed and confused, as none of them had ever had heard of such a thing occurring.

The conversation between Neville Harry, and Tali continued from the subject of instantaneous space travel to the use of runes and space expansion charms to cram multi kilometer long MAC systems into frigate sized ships, as well as using runes as a backup for shielding, power, and structural integrity of the vessels as test had been successful in using laser engraving techniques to place all the runes then having one of the many muggleborns power them up (which upon further questioning on that subject, Harry stated that the vast majority of potential recruits didn't have to be persuaded at all, but were eager to use the skills they had invested so much time into in a profession that didn't descriminate based on birth status.)

Harry also went on to the subject of including a railgun on each of the ships for the sake of versatility. After which he began formulating his plan for the geth. He had most of it already decided but he needed to provide the geth with something tangible so they could see he was serious. It was at this point a mechanical voice that belonged to the ship's VI informed them that they had five minutes till the mass relay would be within a useable range.

Tali set a course for Rannoch albiet with an exceptional amount of protest. She had fallen silent for the duration of the trip towards the edge of the Perseus veil, whether out of fear, anger, or anxiety, no one else on the ship knew.

They had reached the edge of the veil, and halted their craft, sending out a message of peace and parley with the geth. It didn't take long for the geth to scramble a squadron of small fighters, all with their weapons primed for attack. The general continued to send out her message until something finally happened. The geth ship most forward began blinking one of it's running lights in a sequence that all but one of the most unexpected members of the crew didn't understand.

It was after a sort moment of watching that Neville realized that it was Morse code! Remembering it from just before the final battle with Voldemort, when the students of Hogwarts that weren't under Snape's thumb needed to communicate with each other they would use this coded language to communicate meeting times and information to each other without fear of the pureblood supremacist figuring it out because either they couldn't be bothered with a _muggle_ code or they weren't smart enough to understand it's significance.

Neville quickly conjured a piece of paper and began translating it to English.

 _Ship designation: General Lee_

 _Request: parley with geth consensus_

 _Consensus: granted_

 _Required course of action: follow escort to main server platform_

"They have agreed to our parley and have told us to follow the escort to their primary server platform!" Neville exclaimed. The rest of the crew had mixed reactions, Harry smirked in victory, Tali went from a rich lavender to a near white complexion, Neville eyed the escort skeptically, and Mala continued to stare out of her view port in awe at what she was seeing.

They followed the escort through the swirling space dust that made up the veil. Swirling clouds of debris and color passed them as the made their way towards the little blue marble known as Rannoch. Coordinates were sent and permission to enter the planets gravity well was given.

The vessel broke into the atmosphere at first in a glowing ball of flame as air molecules were turned to plasma as the ship entered. Braking and leveling boosters fired to bring them down to a viable atmospheric speed and the general and her crew made their way to the docking cradle that they were assigned. Tali was still white as snow and gripping the armrest of the pilot seat so hard that her fingernails we're cutting through the vinyl.

Harry came up behind her and gently touched her shoulder in an effort to comfort her a bit.

"If you want, you can stay here on the ship. Neville and I are more than capeable of a first contact scenario." She turned her head to look at him with a bit of color returning to her face and whispered a barely audible "thank you" at which Harry responded by gently squeezing her shoulder.

Harry and Neville gathered at the cargo ramp of the ship, no weapons immediately available, as this was a first contact scenario, they didn't want to give off an agressive vibe, even if their host was a giant computer.

The ramp dropped and there before Harry and Neville were 3 get platforms, two of which were what Tali described as the traditional platform design, and one that held the same body type but had a head that was modeled after what appeared to be a quarian. The two parties approached each other. Upon reaching what the geth had researched the middle more quarian-esqe platform spoke in a monotone voice.

"Hello crew of ship, designation: general Lee, welcome to Rannoch. We hope that this platform will be acceptable for communication with you as it was originally designed to be used in negotiations should the creators ever return home."

"Yes that will do just fine." Harry said as he extended his hand towards the communicating platform. After a moment of thought, the platform returned the gesture.

"We would like to know why you wish to parley with the geth." The platform spoke out.

Harry responded "I believe that I have found a way for the geth to begin reintegrating themselves into the galactic society." The geth platform siezed up for a moment processing this information and sending it to the main server here on Rannoch.

"We request more information." Replied the geth. To which Harry broke down his plan. One that included the liberation of the batarian hegemony, the reaclimation of the quarian people to forgo the need for enviro suits, and the initiative to advance technology to a level that would allow the people of the Galaxy to no longer be reliant on the mass relays.

The platform sat idle for a moment, processing the information that it was just provided and distributing it to the rest of the collective for a consensus to be made. Harry waited expectantly, idly thinking about how well this machine is articulating it's sentences compared to the VI on the ship.

"We the geth have come to a consensus. We will assist you Potter captain. Provided you assist the geth with one task we find to be vital to the health of the Galaxy."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked, curious as to what the get could possibly want from him.

"The ship known as sovereign, flagship of the turian specter, Saren, is not a ship, but an ancient synthetic intelligence known by many as "reapers". sovereign is not the only one, there are thousands waiting in dark space, outside of the galactic rim, waiting for a signal to begin their harvest. A harvest that will terminate every sentient life form in the Galaxy and use their bodies to create new reapers. The harvest is due." Completed the geth.

"And how do you know this?" Harry asked the platform.

"The old machine, or reaper, approached the geth, offering salvation. A negligible percentage followed the old machine and have been designated 'heretics'. We the true geth have vital information regarding sovereign itself that could help in the coming battles. We wish to help you use this information to save the sentients of the Galaxy. That is our price for cooperation." Harry pondered this for a bit.

"I foresee a long working relationship with the geth." And held his hand out for the platform to take once again.


End file.
